TK and Kari's Destiny
by zerobound
Summary: 1 year passed since the defeat of Diaboromon the Real World return to peace... The Dark World King still call Kari and T.K. trapping in the Data World. Can he escape or be trapped in the Data World forever?
1. Chapter 1-Pinic

**Rate: Fiction T-English-romance/adventure-Hikari Y./Kari & Takeru T ./T.K.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. My favorite Couple are T.K. and Kari**

**I'll put black word for Digimon information and attack**

1 year passed since the defeat of Diaboromon the Real World return to peace...

The Dark World King still call Kari and T.K. trapping in the Data World. Can he escape or be trapped in the Data World forever?

**Chapter 1 Picnic**

A warmth morning day at Odaiba, a blonde boy teenage getting dress for high school. He wearing a green jacket , black pants, white shirt, and red tie, white stockings, black shoes, and wearing his white bucket hat. His name is T.K., he is now in 7th grade in Odaiba Middle School. He left his apartment and heading to the elevator. When the elevator door open he smile on his face.

He meet up with a purple long hair, teenage girl who wearing glasses, she wearing her Odaiba Middle School uniform; green sailor uniform with a blue scarf, white stockings, and blue shoes with white soles. Her name is Yolei and she also in 7th grade in Odaiba Middle School. She with brown hair boy wearing light brown pants, blue shirt and black shoes. His name is Cody now in 5th grade in Odaiba Elementary School.

Yolei smiler at T.K. "Morning T.K. ready for today".

T.K. nod to her, he got inside the elevator and with down to the first floor. They left the apartment and starting to walking to school. They reach to Cody's school and they waving goodbye to him. They running into three other teenage going to Odaiba Middle School.

A brunette wearing the same uniform like Yolei and around her neck is a small camera, her name is Kari and she also in the 7th grade. A brown hair boy next to her wearing the same uniform like T.K. without a tie, he wearing goggles around his forehead, his name is Davis and he also in the 7th grade at Odaiba Middle School. Voilet hair boy next him is his best friend, who just moved in Odaiba to getting closed to his friends, his name is Ken and also the geunise in the 7th grade.

Yolei running to Ken to hug him and kiss him. Both of them been dating for year since he move to Odaibat. Everyone say their hello to each other and starting walking to school together. Yolei's right hand around Ken's left hand, Davis is front of them, T.K. and Kari are behind and talking to each other.

Davis looking behind him and getting jealous because T.K. and Kari talking in secret from the group. "I want to know what're they talking about".

Yolei looking back and see them talking to each other. " Maybe they talking about a date".

Davis turn red in jealous what Yolei said to him. "Date"! He running passed them and stopped T.K. and Kari from walking.

"What wrong Davis"? T.K. asking.

"Are you trying to stealer my girl, T. D."! Davis yelling at T.K.

Kari looking mad at Davis. "How many time did I tell you, Davis I'm not your girl! We're only talking about if we going to having a picnic with everyone and with our Digimon's partner at Digital World today".

Davis looking at T.K. and he nod to him about the plan today.

"Picnic song good to me". Yolei said.

Ken agreed with her and Davis nod to them about the plan. Kari's left hand grab T.K.'s right hand and both them starting walking. Davis was shock from Kari to grab T.K.'s hand.

"No matter what you do Davis. You'll still getting jealous of T.K." Yolei said to him. Davis turn around to face her.

"It was your fault Yolei"! Davis yelled at her

"That true. But you getting jealous so easy when T.K. with her. I believe you thinking the rumors are about them. They're secret date". Yolei count against Davis and he didn't say word to her. Yolei and Ken starting walking and Davis behind them.

When T.K. and Kari arrived at school everyone looking at them and she still holding his hand. When they got inside the school she let his hand go. They walking to his locker and he open the door, he saw lot of fan letters.

Kari laugh when she saw 20 letters in his locker. "Lots of letters from your fan club".

Tk closed his locker. "Yeah to much letter these week". They left his locker and they heading to their homeroom class. T.K. is the star player and team captain to basketball team at Odaiba Middle School. He never join club at school, but Kari work at school paper and a club member at the photo club.

When they enter their homeroom they saw all the students looking at them, when they sat at their table together, everyone still talking about the morning about them Kari holding T.K.'s hand. Ken and Davis come inside and sat in front of them. Kari still not looking at Davis. Yolei is next door from them.

Class began when the teacher write Algebra on the board for their homework this week. Davis look down from that statement. He looking back for bit to see T.K. write notes down for him to study. He didn't saw Kari write a note to T.K. to help her with her Algebra homework.

The school day end and everyone left for the day, but Kari left with T.K. without others. Yolei and boys are at the soccer field with a wild brown hair is the assistant manager of the soccer team and his name is Tai the older brother of Kari. He saw Davis hit soccer ball to the net 10 times and he won't stopped kicking the ball. Ken, Yolei, and Tai watching Davis at other side of the field. Davis and Ken are both star players in the soccer team and Tai keep eye on them doing their train.

"What wrong with Davis"? Tai asking.

"I said T.K. and Kari planning having date, but he taking the wrong way again. They were planning for a picnic today after school". Yolei tell him hole story about them.

"That Davis for you. Maybe cover hour everyone will cool off about this mistake". Tai saying and looking at Davis.

Yolei got email message from his D-terminal from Kari. "Davis. We got email from Kari about today plan"!

Davis stopped kicking the ball and running to them. "Really. Where are we going to meet her". He happy to hear from Kari and Davis forgot about T.K.

Yolei read hear text from Kari. " Meet us at Odaiba Elementary School, we did tell Cody About the picnic. Me and T.K. will pickup the food for us and meet us at the computer room".

"She doesn't need my help for getting the food with her, but only T.Z. is the only one is helping her". Davis looking sad.

"Come Davis don't looking sad we'll see our Digimon again". Ken try cheer him up.

"Alright that is true. Later Tai". Davis left with Ken and Yolei. Tai seeing lots of balls on the field and not happy with Davis.

T.K. and Kari went shopping to buy food for the picnic. He carried three grocery bags, his left hand carried two grocery bags and his right hand carried one grocery bag. She carried two grocery bags both of her hand holding the grocery bags.

He looking at her. "I can carried both of your grocery bags Kari".

"You're such gentleman T.K." She looking at him. "But I'm fine I don't want you to pushing yourself to hard. You're my best friend and care for you". They keeping walking. He just nod to her.

They arrived at Odaiba Elementary School and passed the gate. They enter the building and walking in the hallway and stopped at the computer room. She opened the door everyone is waiting for him.

"Everyone here let go"! Yolei yelled happy to enter the Digital World. Everyone pull their D-3 digivice out from their pocket. Yolei point her red and white digivice to the screen of the computer monitor. "Digiport open!" A bight white light formed around the Digidestined as they we sucked into the computer monitor.

**In another Dimension**

The Dark Ocean World under the sea lied a Dark Castle with no light around the castle. With in the castle the chamber of a **Sea Animal Digimon whose name is derived from the mythological Dagon and whose design is derived from the fictionalCthulhu and the mythological Umibōzu.  
It is an evil god Digimon called the "Depraved Monk of the Deep" he called Dragomon** sit on his Royal Chair and around him are seven shadow Digimon.

"I sense the Digidestined of Light having return to the Digital World". Dragomon speaking to his seven shadow digimon. "Which one of you will getting the Digidestined of Light"?

One of his shadow Digimon of his right side step forward to him. "I'll master". He bowed to him.

"Go now. Bring the 'Deep Ones' with you". Dragomon said to him and he bow to him and left the chamber.  
"Daemon has your search team find that item you speak"?

**Daemon is a Demon Lord Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Cacodaemon. One of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", it represents Jupiter and the sin of Wrath.  
**He was sent to the Dark Ocean by Ken and his friends to trap him.

Daemon his cloaked to cover his face and having bat wings. Who stepped forward from Dragomon's left side. "Yes my lord. My team getting closed to find the temple".

"Perfect. Soon the Child of the light will be my bridge". Dragomon speaking to them.

**The Digital World**

Suddenly a bright white light emitted out from the screen of the TV. The Digidestined having arrived in the forest and behind them is a TV. A group of six Digimon walked out of the forest and towards them and happy to see their partners. Walking at the front of the group was a **humanoid lizard-like creature call Veemon **and he walking to Davis, a **small green silk worm call Wormmon **and he walking to Ken, **a small bird-like Digimon with red feathers and large yellow feet call Hawkmon **and he walk to Yolei, a **small armored armadillo- like digimon with three-clawed limbs and a short tail call Armadillomon** and he walking to Cody, a **small flying guinea pig-like creature with light blue eyes and bat-like wings, which could possibly be his ears call Patamon **and he fly top of T.K.'s white bucket hat, a **white Egyptian kitten, with large lime yellow and orange striped gloves with black claws sticking out of it and round her tail is a golden tail ring call Gatomon **and she walking to Kari.

The Digidestined and their partners are happy to see each other again. Davis walking to Kari. "Hey Kari, let me help you carried your grocery bags for you".

"If you want to help." She looking at T.K. "Help T.K., he need the most help".

"But I'm asking you. Not T..." Davis was stopped by Cody.

"T.K. let me help you". Cody asking. T.K. nod to him and his left hand giving him one. Ken touch his should, he nod to him, and he giving him the other bag.

"Come let go already". Yolei was front of Kari and Davis. She touch Kari's left hand and she giving her grocery bag to her. Everyone started walking behind T.K. and Kari. But Davis behind them with Veemon. They reach to a river near the forest. "This is paradise". She saw the view of the river.

"Is beautiful when you're not attack by Seadramon" T.K. put down the grocery bag on the ground.

"That right. This is the firsta spot that Gabumon digivolves to Garurumon and fight Seadramon." Patamon said.

"And is better right, T.K." Kari smile at him. They remember that day when they say goodbye to their Digimon.

Everyone open the grocery bags, Ken, Yolei, and their Digimon sit under the tree, Cody sat front them with Armadillomon and he giving him prune juice, Davis and Veemon sat three step from Cody and Armadillomon and he looking at Kari and T.K. They sat front of the river and their Digimon eat the food.

"Davis, what wrong". Veemon asking worried.

"Nothing is wrong". Davis still looking at them.

"T.K. did any of your parents got worried your that anyone of you didn't return back?" Yolei asking.

"Yes. Our parents and family were worried we never come back. But doing our returning back to the Digital World our family will wait for us to the end" T.K. answer her question. Everyone was happy and surprise to hear T.K. answer.  
He looking at the river he saw humanoid Digimon having black wings growl behind his back. "Who're you"? T.K. asking and everyone stand up.

"Oh no. **That Beelzemon a Demon Lord Digimon like Daemon. Watch out from his Corona Blaster it will destroy you with one shot". **Patamon explain to them.

"A Demon Lord Digimon just like Daemon". T.K. surprise to hear that from Patamon.

The area around them getting to fogging and getting to dark. Kari can sense the darkness nearby. They saw Scubamons in their pulsate and shift form coming out from the river. "We having return to getting our queen". Scubamons said to them.

"Queen"? Everyone having a question looking on their face.

"They're talking about Kari. They want Kari to be their Queen". T.K. explain to them.

"No one is taking my girl. Ready Veemon"? Davis looking at him.

"Let help them out Wormmon". Ken look at him.

"Yeah". They both shout.

"DNA Digivolve"! Davis and Ken shout.

Veemon digivolves into **ExVeemon a Mythical Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from "X" and "V". It attained Veemon's natural power and digivolved.** Wormmon digivolves into **Stingmon is an Insectoid Digimon whose name and design are derived from the stinger of a bee. It is an extremely unusual Insect Digimon which possesses a humanoid shape.**

"ExVeemon."

"Stingmon."

A white Digivolution light surround the bodies as two Digimon going to become one Digimon.

"DNA Digivolve into **Paildramon". A Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Pail Dramon". It is the DNA digivolved form of ExVeemon and Stingmon. It has the power of a dragon and the defense of an insect. However, it looks more like a dragon than an insect. It agilely finishes off its enemies and would die for its master.**

"**Desperado Blaster**". Paildramon shout. **Fires energy bullets from the two cannons weapon on his hips, like a machine-gun to Beelzemon.**

Beelzemon dodged his attack. **"My turn now. Darkness Claw"! Raises his claw overheard and then cuts Paildramon to his chest and send him flying to the ground.**

"He strong Davis. He a mega level Digimon. Let making the battle even" Ken saying to him.

Yolei and the other are facing Scubamons. "Hawk are you ready. Kari let DNA..." Yolei saw Kari is shaking. "New plan T.K. getting Kari to safety. We'll handle Scubamons".

T.K. looking at them and nod to them. "Let go Patamon. You too Gatomon". His left hand grabbing Kari's right hand and running into the forest. Patamon and Gatomon is behind them. Davis saw them running into the forest with Kari.

"Hey T.K. Where are you going with Kari"! Davis yelled at him.

"He keeping Kari safe". Yolei respond to him.

"What! But I'm only the one who can keeping her safe." Davis shouting at her.

"Davis! We having to handle them first ". Ken looking serious to him.

"Find then". Davis looking at Beelzemon. "Paildramon time to do it"!

T.K. and other got Kari safe from the battlefield, they stay behind three forest tree. "Kari are you"? He looking at her and she put her hands around his back. "Kari"?

"Don't leaving my side" She starting to cries. "I can't facing the darkness alone".

His right hand touch her tears. "Don't worried Kari. I'll never leaving you and we got each other and our Digimon". She looking into his eyes. "We also got our friends."

A smiler return to her facing and they heard footstep and getting closed to them. They saw three Digimon wearing shadow clothes to hide their true self.

"Are we closed to the temple"? The first shadow Digimon asking.

"Yes we're getting closed. Daemon's orb is growling dark and we're getting closed". The second Digimon shadow said.

"Good let grabbing that sword and return to our Lord". The third Digimon shadow said. They keeping walking and vanished. They come out from him and running behind them.

"This sword sound dangerous". Kari said.

"Yes we need to stopped them before they getting the sword first". T.K. said.

What danger waiting for them. Can Davis and team stopped Beelzemon and the Deep One? Find out the next chapter.

**Zerobound speaking I was trying first to having a normal picnic, but we need battle against Digimon. Please review my story and saying you like it or not.**


	2. Chapter 2-The Black Sword

**Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. My favorite Couple are T.K. and Kari**

**I'll continue what I said the first chapter**

**Chapter 2 Black Sword**

T.K., Kari, and their Digimon is follow three shadow Digimon deep into the forest to find a dangerous sword for their Lord. They keeping hiding behind each tree they passed, but one shadow Digimon still looking back.

"I wish I know which Digimon are they"? T.K. Whisper to Kari.

She nod to him. "Does black clothes hard to tell". Kari whisper back to him.

The three shadow Digimon stopped. "They're stopped now". Gatomon said.

"Maybe we're closed". Patamon said.

They saw an attack coming to them, but hit the tree and the shadow Digimon hit the tree with his sickle and chain and he removed his black clothes. He called **Phantomon a Ghost Digimon whose name is derived from the mythological Phantom and whose design is derived from the mythological Grim Reaper.** "Two Digidestined alone without their team. Let getting them".

One of the shadow Digimon's clothes is on fire and show a metal face and chains around his body **SkullMeramon is a Flame Digimon. His name originates from the English word skull** and **Meramon** **(or the Japanese wordmeramera meaning to burn). **"Yes let burn them".

The last shadow Digimon show his long pink arms blade to break his black clothes to **a beast Digimon called Kyukimon. He is a Bewitching Beast Digimon whose name is derived from the mythological Qióngjī (F?), known in Japan as "Kyūki" (ｫ､ｫ, _"Kyūki"_?), and whose design is derived from the mythological Kamaitachi (`, _Kamaitachi_?). **"No let me cut them". All three move so quick they didn't see them coming.

A beam of light from Kari's D-3 surround Gatomon. "Gatomon digivolve to **Angewomon**".  
**Gatomon become a beautiful Angel Woman with Ultimate angels have eight wings. A rainbow aura around her body.** **Her left straight forward and hand form a bow. "Celestial Arrow" She creates an arrow and her right hand pull the bowsting and unreleased her arrow to strikes her enemies.**

The three enemies Digimon dodge the arrow and didn't making a moved. Phantomon saw Kari with T.K. "Beelzemon fail to capture her".

"Let capture her and the sword"! SkullMeramon said to them and they agreed with him. They set their see on Kari.

"Let me help"? Patamon asking.

"No". Angewomon answer him. "We need you to Digi-Armor to getting ready for our escape, Patamon".

"I agreed with Angewomon. We need to find that Sword first". T.K. said to him. Patamon nod to T.K., he understand him. T.K.'s right hand pull from his pocket pull out his D-3 and his left hand pull his D-Terminal "Digi Armor Energize".

"Patamon, armor digivolve to, **Pegasusmon: Flying Hope." He become mythological Pegasus. **T.K. climb on his back and Kari climb on his back too. She passed her arms around T.K.'s chest.

"**Metal Fireball**"! SkullMeramon yelled. **Launches a destructive ball of melted metal from its mouth. Alternatively, it fires blue fire mixed with liquid metal so that it clings to his enemies.**

**A pink aura around her and both of her hands are straight on her side then come straight together forward. "Heaven's Charm"!** Angewomon yelled to counter SkullMeramon attack. Both of her arm part from each other then return to her side to form a pink cross. To unlease her attack to the **Metal Fireball**.

Both attack hit each other and release a shockwave. Pegusasmon flying up to the sky and Angewomon is behind him. "That was closed". Pegasusmon said.

"Yes Pegasusmon. Now let find that sword". Angewomon said They nod and they head north to find the sword.

"I believe we need backup". Phantomon said in creepy tone.

They looking around the area near them and found nothing. A beep on T.K.'s D-3 show a red dot on his screen and nearby at the north from them.  
"My D-3 show a red beep" T.K. said.

Kari looking at her D-3 and found nothing on her screen. "That wield I got nothing on my D-3". Kari said.

"If the sword closedby let checkout before Phantomon's team show up". Pegasusmon said. Everyone nod to each other and heading north to find the sword.

They heading north and see forest around them. Beeping on T.K.'s D-3 and they're getting closed to the location. When they reach to the location they saw an temple part of the mounation.  
They landing front of the temple, T.K. climb off from Pegasusmon.

"Here left me help you out". T.K. offer his right hand to her.

"Thank you". Kari blush and place her right hand on top of his hand and Kari climb down.

Everyone walking to the temple front door. Pegasusmon and Angewomon push the door front of them. They moved to the side, they walking inside the temple.  
They saw bright light around **a pitch black sword and the blade inside the boulder.** **The power from the black sword evenly balanced and quite powerful and their Digimon feeler the sword power. It has a black handle connected to a hand guard that is longer on the right side. Attached to this elongated area of the hand-guard is part of sword's obsidian blade so as to better aid the user in retaining their grip on the sword when it is being used. The blade is completely black like the rest of the sword and said blade is outlined in a light gray. A small cross is embroidered on the flat of the blade, just beneath the tip.**

"I feeler stronger power coming from that sword." Pegasusmon said.

I feeler it too". Angewomon said. "Much be the source leading us here from T.K.'s D-3".

They walking to the blade and they saw a writing on the stone. **"Elucidator**". Kari said.

T.K. looking at the blade and his right hand going to reach to Eucidator's handler. They hear a bang from the door, They saw Phantomon and his team.  
"I see you find the sword before us. If you don't mind move alaway or we'll taking by force". Phantomon said.

"What are you going to do with Eucidator"? Kari asking.

"Elucidator. I see...Fine I'll tell you. Elucidator is a power sword and who wield that powerful sword has the skills of a warrior and that sword can cut dimensions". Phantomon say in a creep tone._  
_He hold his Sickle up to sky, ground shaking, hearing stump from outside and another bang hit the roof.

From the front door and breaking the wall **3 DarkTyrannomon is a Dinosaur Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Dark Tyrannomon". Although it was originally a Tyrannomon-species Digimon, it was infected by a vicious computer virus, causing a bug in its flesh's configuration data and transforming it into a frenzied Digimon.** From the ground **Tuskmon is a Dinosaur Digimon whose name and design are derived from "tusk." **And from the roof **Snimon is an Insectoid Digimon whose name and design are derived from the sniper and the praying mantis.**

Pegasusmon return back to Patamon and the armor power return back to the D-Terminal. A beam of light from T.K.'s D-3 surround him. "Patamon digivolve to **Angemon".  
Patamon become an Angel Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Angel. It has six shining wings, and its body is clad in cloth so pure white as to be divine. It is a being of perfected virtue, and although it is called a Digimon that brings happiness, when confronting evil it will not stop attacking, with extreme composure, until the opponent is completely annihilated**.

Three DarkTyrannomon use** Fire Blast from his mouth transforms all of its surroundings into a sea of flames with a super-powerful flamethrower**. Tuskmon used **Horn Buster from his horn to fire a laser beam. **Snimon used **Twins Sickles from his sword blade arms to form X then launches two pink crescent beams. **Angewomon counter with her **Heaven Charm**, but all their attack to strong together and send her flying.

"Angewomon"! Kari shout.

Angemon's **Angel Rod shrunk into his right fist. "Hand of Fate"! **He fire a** shining gold light from his right fist **to Phantomon.

But one of DarkTyrannomon fire their **Fire Blast **to** Hand of Fate **and to Angemon.

"Angemon"! T.K. shout.

"That was easy. Now let grab the sword and the Child of Light". Phantomon creep tone.  
They walking to them and getting closed to them. T.K. and Kari are not moving. Both of their Digimon is down and nothing can stopped them from reach to them.

T.K. looking at Elucidator then Kari and the enemies. Both of his hands reach to Elucidator's handle and he trying to pull outting. He pulled Elucidator out from the boulder and a bright light from the stone blind everyone in room. The light hit the roof to the sky and unlease a shockwave around the area.

The shockwave hit the battle between **Imperialdramon Fighter Mode** and Beelzemon**. **The team stopping fight because Deep one vanish in the mist, Imperialdramon Fight Mode and Beelzemon are both pointing their cannon to each other. **Aquilamon **and **Ankylomon **are ready to battle to battle Beelzemon.

**Imperialdramon Fighter Mode is** ******an Ancient Dragon Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Imperial DramonFighter Mode". It is a form of Imperialdramon Dragon Mode that liberated all of its power, changing form into the legendary Fighter Mode (ｳmt C^[[h, _Ryū SenshiFaitā Mōdo_?, lit. "Dragon Warrior"). It is an ultimate Digimon that acquired a great intellect by changing from the difficult-to-control Dragon Mode to a human form.**

**Ankylomon is a** ******Dinosaur Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Ankylosaurus (_Ankylosaurus magniventris_). Not only is its whole body covered in hardened skin, but it also has hard protuberances coming out all over. Therefore, its charge attack has extraordinary destructive power. As a fundamental result of being a herbivorous Digimon, it is not ferocious, but it is decidedly not timid, and possesses a brave personality.**

**Aquilamon is a Giant Bird Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Aquila" (Lat: Eagle (_Haliaeetus leucocephalus_)). It has two gigantic horns growing from its head. It is called the "Great Eagle of the Desert", and as it flies through the sky at Mach speed, it possesses the eye strength to locate the opponent from a very great distance. The horns on its head, when it glides from a great height and charges the opponent, exhibit an immense might. Although there are many Bird-species Digimon with brutal personalities.**

"My mission fail. Time for me to return back". Beelzemon said.

"You're not going anywhere"! Davis shout to him.

The mist come closed around the area. The mist go around Beelzemon and everyone can't see him.  
"We will meet again". Beelzemon said to them and he vanished.

"Uhh. He got alway". Yolei looking upset.

"Don't worried they'll return" Cody said. He was looking at the light. "The light much be were is T.K. and Kari are at".

"Let go and check if Kari safe". Davis said.

"Are you forgetting T.K., Davis or is he not...". Yolei said.

"Kari is in trouble. T.K. is less important". Davis saying cutting from Yolei.

"You goggle head...". Yolei saying.

"Imperialdramon, you taking Davis and I'll ride with Yolei and Aquilamon". Ken calmed tone.

Imperialdramon nod to him and Davis walking to Imperialdramon's hands. Yolei and Ken getting on Aquilamon's back. Cody ride on his partner back Ankylomon. Everyone taking off and heading to the light.

When they heading to the light, they saw the light vanished. When they got to the temple, they saw the temple destroyed. They saw no enemies Digimon in the area. They saw everyone knockout, T.K. next the boulder and his right handing holding Elucidator, Kari is next to him. They saw Patamon and Gatomon five feet alway from T.K. and Kari.

Everyone on their mind is one question (what happened here)?

Question to asking about the Elucidator sword and the battle taking place. Found out the next chapter

**Zerobound here! I got the idea for the sword Elucidator from Sword Art Online. I liking that type of sword fr SAO. I used Elucidator for only T.K. used "only". Trusted me you'll find out if someone touch that sword.**  
**One of T.K.'s enemies from season one has return and he stronger the ever.**

**Please tell me about my story and review if you liking the chapter**


	3. Chapter 3-Talk

**Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.**  
**I won't saying who is going to be T.K.'s nemesis. Try to guess before the next chapter**

**Chapter 3 The Talking**

Everyone getting off from their Digimon and return back to their rookie forms. They running to T.K. and Kari if both of them are okay. Davis and Yolei checking on Kari, Ken and Cody checking on T.K.  
The Digimon partners check on Patamon and Gatomon is they can't talking what happened in the battle. Hawkmon and Veemon checking on Gatomon if she can saying something. Armadillomon and Wormmon check on Patamon if he can saying something.

Patamon opens his eyes and saw his teams. "Armadillmon...is T.K and the others are okay". He asking weaking tone.

"Yes Patamon everyone okay, but can you tell us what happend". Armadillmon asking

"I'm sorry. I only remeber I got hit from DarkTyrannomon". Patamon replied to him.

"Me too". Gatomon starting to waking up. "Only I remember i got hit from our enemies".

"Come everyone let getting them back to the others". Hawkmon said to them.

Everyone nod to him. Patamon ride on top of Armadillmon's back and Veemon was carried Gatomon by putting her right paw around his neck. They walking slowing for Patamon and Gatomon.  
Hawkmon and Wormon are behind them to making sure no enemies are not going to having a surprise attack on their friends weaking state.

"Let getting them home. Joe can help them". Cody said.

"Right. Davis giving me hand with T.K.". Ken asking.

"I'm helping Kari". He repounds back.

Yolei's right hand slap Davis's left cheek. "HELP KEN NOW!" She yelled at him. His left hand on his left cheek. He stand up and walking to Ken and Cody.  
"Making sure he pickup T.K. slowing, Cody" Yolei said.

Cody nod to her. He alaway from the guys and watching them. Ken on T.K.'s left side and Davis on T.k.'s right side.  
Both of them put their hands around T.K.'s shoulders to pick him up slowing, but his right hand let go of Elucidator to the ground. "We should grab that sword before the enemies come back". Cody looking at them.

Ken put T.K.'s left hand round his neck."Find I'll grab the sword". Davis said by bending down to Elucidator.  
When his right hand grab Elucidator's handler, he got shock and let go of Elucidator.

Their Digimon got to their human partner. Patamon climb down from Armadillmon's back and Veemon put Gatomon down gentle. He walking to Davis and saw his mess up like a bad bed head when you waking up.  
"Davis. What happend" Veemon looking at him".

"THAT SWORD SHOCKING ME!" Davis yelled loud and waking botth of them.

"Yolei". Kari first word when he saw her.

"Kari". Yolei happy to see her DNA Partner is okay.

"Ken... Davis...Cody...Yolei". T.K. saw his friends. "Ken can you put me down".

"Sure T.K.". Ken bend down and moved T.K.'s left hand alaway from his neck.

He saw Elucidator next to Davis. "Try to pickup Elucidator, Davis". He looking at Elucidator.

"Elucidator"? Everyone having question looking if set Kari, Patamon, & Gatomon.

T.K.'s right hand grabbed Elucidator's handle then bright light from T.K. and Elucidator. Everyone can't see him and few seconds the light vanished. They saw T.K. wearing **Blackwyrm Coat**, **Black Groves**, **Black Belt**, **Black Pant**,** Black Shirt**,** Black Boots**,and a **Black Sheath **around **his black**. He not wearing his white bucket hat on his head. He stand up and swang his Elucidator on his right side.  
"This feeler weird" He said and putting Elucidator into his sheath. "Elucidator feeler heavy".

"Okay is heavy. Can you tell us what happend"? Davis said.

"Later. We need to getting out here before we running into trouble". T.K. respond back to him.

"Okay. Let tell the other about our encounter with Beelzemon and the Deep One" Ken said.

"That good. I'll carried...". Davis saw T.K. walking to Kari and Yolei.

"Here let me helped you up" T.K. offer his right hand to her.

"But I...". Davis cut off.

"Thank you". Kari blush and place her right hand on top of his hand.  
He bring her up slowing and walking slowing to their Digimon."Are you two okay"? She asking them.

"Yes but weaking". Gatomon said in a weak tone.

They bend down petting their partners head. Everyone walking to them and to their Digimon.  
Cody checking his D-Terminal that Izzy installed a software to find a Digiport. "I found a Digiport closed by from here".

"That gooding how closed"? Davis asking.

Cody checking his D-Terminal. "The porter is about 5 miles from here". He respond to him.

"Time for a short cutting". T.K. by standing up and his right hand pull out Elucidator from his sheath. His Elucidator's blade starting to growling green. He swing his Elucidator and cutting the space around them.

Everyone stand up from the ground. They saw Odaiba Middle School in front of them. "Is my school front of us". Cody said.

"Yes jumping inside". T.K. said and his right hand putting his Elucidator back to his sheath. Patamon on his heading, he pickup Kari by holding her legs with his right hand and his left hand around her back touching her left shoulder. Her hands is round his neck. Gatomon is on top of T.K.'s left shoulder. .  
"Hold on tight". T.K. said to her and she him tight. He jump in porter first with them

"Why does he go and holding Kari". Davis said in a jealous tone.

"Shove your problem later. Let go". Yolei and her right hand grabbed Ken's left hand. They running into porter next and their Digimon is behind them.

"Let go Cody". Davis staring running to the porter. Cody is behind him with their Digimon enter the porter.  
When everyone enter the porter and made out safe to Odaiba Middle School at the front gate. The gate closed front of them. They saw T.K.'s clothes are backing to normal. Elucidator and sheath still remain around T.K.'s back.

"T.T. can you tell us what happend"? Davis asking.

Whe T.K. turn and saw them, he just looking around with a confession looking on his face. "When did we got home"? T.K. asking.

Everyone speechless from him. Davis Shout at him, "Are you tell me you don't remember nothing"!

He nod to him, "Sorry I don't remember nothing".

"Are you kidding... ". Yolei's left hand pull Davis' collar.

"Alright let me call the Old Digidestined and let meet at High View Terrace Park at 7 o'clock". Ken said to them.  
Everyone nod to him. Ken making quicking call to everyone to at High Town View Terrace Park at 7 tonight. After the phone call everyone walking to High View Terrace park. It was night time and was easy for T.K. to hide his Elucidator around his friends.

They arrived at High View Terrace Park, they sit at the bench and their Digimons are behind them. Yolei's right hand around Ken's left arm, Cody next to him, Davis is between T.K. on his left side and Kari on his right side, but still not talking to Davis.  
7 o'clock passed and they saw at the park entrance is Tai wear his black uniform of highschool. On his right side is a red spiky hair boy holding his trusting old yellow and white laptop on his right hand. His name is Izzy the genius of the team. He a highschool student wearing his black uniform.  
On Tai's left side a blonde boy wearing his black highschool uniform and he left from practest his band next gig. His rock band called the Teenage Wolves and lead singer of the band. He is the brother of T.K., his name is Matt. Around his right arm and holding with both of her hands is his girlfiend. Her name is Sora, a auburn hair reach to her neck wearing her school uniform is blue mini skirt, red ribbon, white shirt and blue jacket. They been dating since fourteen, she was the one who had to asked him out on a date after she had made him some cookies and given them to him before one of his rock concerts. This all happened towards the end of the Digidestineds' second adventure. Their relationship has a secret and they didn't tell their friends yet.  
On Izzy right side is a blue hair boy older of the Digidestined wearing his rectangular glasses on his face, blue jacket, blue pant, white shirt carried on his right arm a first aid supplies bag. His name is Joe and he still want to be a doctor. They stopped walking and face the new Digidestined.

"Okay. We're here. Can Someone tell us what happend"? Tai asking.

"Okay. I'll tell you". Ken said to them. "Then Kari will tell you the other part". She nod to him  
He explain to them about the battle of Beelzemon and the 'Deep One' doing dare picnic with their Digimon_._

Kari tell them about Elucidator that T.K. having with him and he the 'only one' can used that sword. She also tell them about their battle against Phantomon and his team.

"Another Demon Lord". Matt said to them. "T.K. pull Elucidator out for us".

He nod and stand up from the bench. His right hand pull out Elucidator from the sheath. They saw the black sword and T.K.'s clothes didn't changes into his black clothies.  
"Elucidator". T.K. though and just looking at the blade.

"T.K., Kari, Gatomon, and Patamon come with me. I'll checking if you having any injuries". Joe said to them.  
They nod to him. T.K. return Elucidator back to his sheath, Kari stand up from the bench, and their Digimon stand up. They follow Joe to another bench. They sit on the bench, Gatomon next to Kari on her left side and Patamon on T.K. lap. Joe checking for injuries on their arms and legs, but he didn't see nothing on them. He saw the Digimon has no injuries on them.  
He walking to Tai and Matt about T.K. and Kari injuries. "All I see no injuries on them and T.K...". He looking at him.

"What about my brother"? Matt asking.

"He has a short term memories of the battle. He doesn't remember his clothes change to black". Joe said.

"He going to be okay. Right Joe"? Matt looking at him.

"He will but he need to rest first before returning to the Digital World". Joe request to Matt.

"I'll tell him". Matt said to him.

"Kari. The Dark Ocean. These isn't about does bad dream"? Tai asking his young sister.

"Yes after the battle of Diaboromon and before starting middle school. I having been bad dream about The Dark Ocean and Dragomon is calling me to him". Kari respond backing to her older brother.

"Waiting a minute I don't remember she tell us about her bad dream to me and the team". Davis said.

"Because she doesn't want everyone to worried about her, Davis". T.K. respond back to him.

"How do you know about these"? Davis asking and looking at him.

"Because I tell him about my bad dreams since two weeks passed since we enter Middle School". Kari relayed.

"Your bad dreams started when you spend time with T.K. and the rumors starting about this secret date". Yolei understand her DNA partner saying to them.  
She nod to her and complete trust her DNA partner.

"Why only T.Z. Not me"? Davis asking her.

"T.K., I trusted him and he understand me more then anyone in the group". Kari respond to him.."The one of the reasons I tell T.K. about my bad dream, he gives me space when I need it. I don't need someone overprotective me".

The first time she revealed her feelings for T.K. for a very long time. The older Destined know her relationship with T.K. doing dare first adventure. Yolei, Ken, and Cody are not surprise from her, but Davis is more shocking from her the most. He feeler like he been broken from the inside from her words.

"I can't keep Elucidator at my place. My mom will asking me to many question about Elucidator and our today adventure". T.K. said to them and worried about his sword.

"T.K. got a good pointing. If any our partners asking about Elucidator and they'll getting hurt". Izzy explain his point to them. "Best one of us will taking the sword and try not to touch Elucidator without T.K." Everyone looking each other and they don't want to tell their parents about the sword or they'll getting hurt from the shock of Elucidator. Everyone know how dangerous Elucidator.

"We can keeping Elucidator in our place". Sora saying while looking at Matt.

"What you mean 'our place'?" Izzy asking with confused.

"She mean Me and Sora are living together in an apartment". Matt said scratching his hair.

Everyone know they're together since their Digidestineds' second adventure, but no one know they were living together. They were just Highschool students not married or in College. But they were shock to hear that from Matt.

Joe was the first to speak up. "Hold on you never tell us, you two are living together".

"That right did you tell your dad ,Matt. Or your parents, Sora". Tai is seconding to asking them.

"We starting living together since the second year of Highschool. We did tell my dad and Sora's parents about our plans". He looking at his feet. "They weren't happy at first about us living together. I tell them, 'I'll working hard and for both of us doing my gig'." He looking at them.  
"My dad saw the burning in my eyes and how hard will I looking for both of us. He agreed with us and he know he can trust both of us".

"My parents wasn't easy but my dad giving us one month try to living in apartment without worried. He giving us a month and my mom wants Matt to working in the Flower shop. To show her how hard will we working together with our big challenge together". Sora happy putting her hands around Matt's. right hand.

"How many weeks left"? T.K. asking his brother.

"These is the last week". Matt respond back to him.

Everyone can't saying nothing to them. Should they be happy or waiting for them to passed their challenge from their parents.  
Tai first to speak. "Is getting late let heading home before our parents getting worried about us." Everyone agreed with him. "Good the next day we'll getting our partner to help doing this fighting. T.K., you go with Matt and Sora to their place to keep your sword safe. Let go, Kari before our parents getting worried about...".

Kari speaking to cut him off. "Tai if is okay I want to walking with T.K. before I heading home tonight".

"Is something wrong"? Tai asking.

"I just want more space". Kari respond back.

"I'll bring her home safe Tai". T.K. said to him.

"Alright not to late". Tai said to them.

They nod to him and they left with Matt and Sora with T.K.'s Elucidator. Their Digimon on their back. Tai left with Davis, Izzy, and Joe taking a bus home. Ken walking Yolei and Cody to their apartment. Yolei's left hand around Ken's right arm.

**At The Dark Ocean Palace**

Dragomon and six Demon Lord Digimon to question Phantomon and Beelzemon to fail their mission to capture Kari and grab Elucidator from T.K. when in counter the DigiDestiend. Phantomon is floating around and Beelzemon is bowing to his Master, Dragomon.  
"Tell me why you didn't capture the Child of Light, Beelzemon"? Dragomon question him.

"I was over power by one of their Digimon strenght and was hard for me to grabbing her sir"? Beelzemon answer him.

"Find. I'll giving you one more chance to capture her for me, Beelzemon". Dragomon said to him. "Don't fail me these time".

"I'll not fail you my master". Beelzemon answer him. "I'll capture her for you".

"Now Phantomon why didn't you grabbing that sword and sent back here on the beach of my world. With that temple destroyed with nothing inside is just you and your team"! Dragomon looking at him with anger looking.

"Lord Dragomon that sword was powerful. When I saw him pickup Elucidator his clothes turn black and his eye are complete black. He was someone else and he unreleased the sword power without holding back". Phantomon said. "He was pure evil...to unreleased that much power in one attack".  
Everyone hear the door open.

"His dark side used the power of Elucidator". Evil Digimon coming inside throne room with another evil Digimon by his right side. "As I though his dark side wanted that power.

"My friend you having arrived in time to face your nemesis of Hope". Dragomon speaking to him. "You'll help Beelzemon capture the Light and you can do whatever you want with your nemesis. Bring any one of my army with you".

"Yes Dragomon". Evil Digimon said. "He'll be trapped in the Data World Forever"!

**Zerobound speaking the talking mean the Digidestiend next moved will be and T.K.'s. Nemesis is back.**

**How'll T.K. and the team face them. Find out the next chapter and please review my story**


	4. Chapter 4-Feeling and Nemesis Returns

**Line under few words mean the DigiDestined's family and friends names**

**I don't own Digimon**

**Chapter 4**

**Feeling and Nemesis Returns**

**Back to the Real World**

In the bus**, **Davis with Tai, Izzy, and Joe he looking at the window and still remember what Kari said to everyone. 'T.K., I trusted him and he understand me more then anyone in the group. The one of the reasons I tell T.K. about my bad dream, he gives me space when I need it. I don't need someone overprotective me'. Does word go to his mind every second has passed for him.

Izzy whisper to Tai. "Tai should you try to talking to Kari or Davis about this meeting".

He looking at Davis then whisper back to Izyy. "I'll try Izzy".

The bus stopped and Davis getting off with Tai and they start walking to Tai's partment. 10 minutes of silence first to speak was Davis. "Tai am I really overprotective of Kari"?

Tai stopped walking. "I been overprotective since our first Adventure going back to the Digital World. I believe she still feeler that feeling around you, Davis".

"Why only T.K. isn't overprotective of her?" Davis asking him.

"I'm sorry Davis but you having to asking her". Tai said and keeping on walking.

"But kari won't answer my question if I asking her". Davis saying in his mind. He though he'll getting his answer from Tai, but he still having to many question asking.

**At Yolei and Cody's apartment**

They finally reach to Yolei and Cody apartment. They stopped at Inoue family's convenience store in the front door. Yolei and Ken are facing each other and holding each other hands.

"I'll see tomorrow". She looking into Ken's blue eyes.

"Yes I'll see you tomorrow". He respound back to her. They closed their eyes, their face come closed to each other and their lips finally meet each other.

"Are we going inside the apartment"? Cody asking by looking at them. They stopped kissing, they forgot Cody and their Digimon are watching them. Everyone looking each other.

"Right. We should go inside the apartment". Yolei said.

"Yes I'll heading home now. I don't want my parents to worried about me. Cody can you asking your grandpa to helping T.K. to training by the Sword". Ken said.

"I'll asking my grandpa if he can help T.K. with kendo". Cody replied to him. '

Ken understand him and left with his partner Digimon Wormmon. He waving his right hand to them. Yolei, Cody, and their Digimon partner going inside elevator.  
"Hey Cody do you thinking tomorrow will change anything doing our teamwork with everyone"? Yolei asking in a worried tone.

"Let hope for the best". Cody repouds back. He can't giving her straight answer about what Kari said to everyone about her relationship with T.K. still ringing his mind. He believe she asking that question is still ringing her head too. 'T.K., I trusted him and he understand me more then anyone in the group. The one of the reasons I tell T.K. about my bad dream, he gives me space when I need it. I don't need someone overprotective me'. "I hope so". Cody thoughs.

**At the Eastside of Odaiba**

T.K., Kari, and their Digimon are with Matt and Sora going to their apartment. They taking the bus to the Eastside of Odaiba. People in the bus thinking Gatomon and Patamon were stuff animals and Elucidator was a cosplay sword. T.K. keeping his sword closed to him or else some people will getting shocking from it.T.K. notice the bus taking three blocks to heading to Odaiba Senior High.  
They finally arrived to the bus stopped at Somerset Azabu East at Tokyo and walking cross to the couple apartment. They went to the front entrance, Sora getting their mail from their mailbox and walking to three floors up. They turn left and passed three apartment doors. They reach door 308 and Matt's left hand getting his key from his left pocket then open the door. T.K. and Kari go first then the couple come inside the apartment. Matt closed the door and Sora turn on a lightboard in top of them. Everyone removed their shoes and walking to the living room. T.K. and Kari saw a small wood table in the center with a blanket on top. Front of them is two slide wall closet, on the right side a small black tv, and next to the tv is Matt's red guitar. On the left side they saw japanese flower arranging next to a vase. They saw on their left side a kitchen they everything they need for cooking. They saw front of them is the bedroom with two sleeping bag. One is dark blue for Matt and one red for Sora for two lover to living together.

"I'll making tea". Sora walking inside the kitchen. She turn on the stove and put the steaming teapot on the stove to heat up the water. Kari coming inside the kitchen. "Kari, I got cover. You can go back with the guys". She grabbing four cups from the kitchen cover.

"Matt want to talking to T.K. private." Kari replied to her.

"I see. Let chat then". Sora put down the tea cup on the kitchen counter next to the kitchen sink. She grab a jasmine tea tin sets limited in the kitchen cover. She open the jasmine tea tin sets limited cover and grab a small spone from the kitchen drawer. She used it to getting a tea spone of jasmine tea tin sets limited. She finish with the tea, she put the cover back on the jasmine tea tin sets limited and put the spoon in the kitchen sink.

"Are you happy"? Kari asking. She looking at Kari. "I mean living with Matt".

"I'm happy Kari". Kari replied to her. "I mean our big problem together to face this challenge together as couple".

"I'm happy for you". Kari said. She really giving her a good answer back because she was thinking about her life with someone she love.

Sora hear the steam coming from the

steaming teapot. She grabbed a oven mitts around the kitchen fridge handle. She put them on her hand and grabbed the steaming teapot handle. She heading to the kitchen cover were is the cup pull the hot water inside to the cups. "You know something Kari". She looking at Sora. "Don't hide your feeling forever just show them to the person you loved". She put the steaming teapot back to the kitchen stove. The two brother stepping outside the apartment and the Digimon are in the livingroom. T.K. left his Elucidator on the floor next to small wood table's leg. Both brothers look at the view of High View Terrace. They left the door open.  
"How're you doing with your new life here"? T.K. asking his brother.

"Is been challenge since we want to moved in together". Matt replied back to him. He turn to his rightside to his brother. "Listen T.K., Joe said 'you should rest first before returning to the Digital World'."

T.K.'s eyes is alaway from his brother's eyes. "Okay I'll getting some rest".

"Matt. T.K. tea is ready". Sora is shouting to them.

"Come on bro, let go inside". Matt said. He just nod to him and he was behind and closed the door. They saw the Digimon eat four bag of potao chips. They saw the tea on a black tray. Both of them sit next to each other and bend their legs. Sora is on Matt's rightside and Kari on T.K.'s left side. Everone drink their tea and they to eat potao chips whatever left in the bag from the Digimon.

T.K.'s his left hand pickup his Elucidator next to the small wood table's leg. Their Digimon partner go on top of partner's left shoulder. T.K. and Kari stand up from the floor and the couple stand up and lead them to the front door.

"T.K., you can leaving your Elucidator next to washer machine on the rightside of the room". Sora said . He go to the rightside of the room and he saw a white meduim washer machine under a sink. Place Elucidator to the wall next tothe white meduim washer machine. He walking back to the front and he saw Kari and Gatomon is outside waiting for them.

"Ready to go"? T.K. asking.

"Yes". Kari closed her eyes and smiler at him. He left the apartment room.  
They waved goodbye to the couple and they closed the door. T.K., Kari and their Partner left the apartment and heading to the bus stopped.

The bus finally arrived about 10 minutes, they go inside the bus and sit next to each other. The partner still on their left shoulder and people still thinking of them as stuff animals. Her head leaning to T.K.'s right shoulder and her eyes are closed and he just looking at her. He place his left hand under her right hand to hold her right hand tight. Their partner having a smirk on their face by looking at them.  
30 minutes passed and the bus finally reach to her apartment bus stopped. They getting off the bus, but still holding each other hands. They finally reach to Kamiya's apartment, they taking the elevator to the fourth floor to her apartment. They reach to her apartment door and she turn around and face each other.

"I see tomorrow". She smiler at him.

"Yes". He smiler back to her. They let go of each other hands.

He left and wave his hand to her. He go inside the elevator and she go inside her apartment. She removed her shoes and put them in a wooden racket then saw Tai and Susumu Kamiya her Father watching the news on their black huge tv in livingroom.

Tai was the first person saw her coming in. "Welcome home, Kari. Everything went okay".

"Yes, I'm going to bed". Kari replied back to her brother.

"Okay good night, Kari" Susumu said.

"Good night". She heading to her and closed quickle. Gatomon got down from her left shoulder and head to Kari's bed to looking at her. She holding her hands to her chest and closed her eyes. Her right hand top of her left hand on her chest and she feeling her heart bumping.

Gatomon meowing liking a cat to her partner. Kari open her eyes and let go of her hands. "love". She turn her body alaway from her.

Kari thinking what her word said to her 'love'. "She thinking I'm in love with...". Her head is whole blushing red liking a tomato.

**Takaishi's Apartment**

T.K. passed Inoue family's convenience store, he was heading to his apartment entries. He hearing a voice saying 'what wrong, Takeru T.K. Takaishi'. He turn around and saw no one behind him. He go inside the elevator and getting out the main elevator main door of the Takaishi apartment. He walking to his apartment door. His right hand go to his pocket to grab his black leather wallet. He open his wallet and his left hand getting his metal key under his ID pocket. He slid his metal key into the lock and open the door. He go inside his apartment and closed the door. Patamon fly off from T.K.'s left shoulder to the ground. He removed his shoes and put them on a wooden racket. He heading to his room, he knows Nancy Takaishi his Mother isn't home because she still at put on his green pajamas and heading to his bed. Patamon next to him on his rightside.

**T.K.'s Dream**

T.K. waking up he wasn't in his room. He looking around he saw the city of Odaiba was destroyed and fire around and no human around. He was in shocking and afraid, he don't see his partner next to him or his friends. He saw a person wear a black hood to cover his face and a black cape cove his clothes. He saw a dark aura around his body.

"Who are you"? T.K. asking.

The stranger removed his hood and saw a mirror of himself more evil. "What wrong shocking to see yourself". Dark T.K. said.

"You can't be me". T.K. shout a him.

"I am you". Dark T.K. walking to T.K. "Your darkside, you keeping me sealed for a very long time. Since you lost Patamon to Devimon".

"But my darkness never escape me". T.K. counter to his dark self.

"You are right, but when you pull out Elucidator from the stone and I was the one who help everyone to return back to the real world". T.K. fall on his knees and Dark T.K. said to his goodside. He pull out his Elucidator from the shelt under his cape. He stopped walking and point his Elucidator to T.K.'s face.  
"Now giving your to body me"! Dark T.K. yelling and swing his sword down to T.K.'s head, but he saw a bright light from his goodside and he saw him holding his own Elucidator wear his **Blackwyrm Coat**, **Black Groves**, **Black Belt**, **Black Pant**,** Black Shirt**,** Black Boots**,and a **Black Sheath **around **his black**.

"I won't giving up". He started to stand up on his right feet. "As long I having my crest of Hope in my heart". Now he on both of his legs. "I won't giving up on hope. My hope will shine the light of hope to bring a bright futur". T.K. look at his dark side and his eyes turn yellow. "Now be gone". The darkness around him and his darkside whisper back to him.

T.K. eyes bold wide open as he sat up in bed at threw his green covers off his body. He found himself panting heavily and covered in a cold sweat. He gulped loudly and sighed in relief as he used his sheets to wipe the sweat from his forehead. TK turned to look at Patamon, who woking up from T.K.'s nightmare amd he was staring at him and fly on top of T.K.'s lap."It was a bad nightmare."  
He saw the time was 4:30 on his clock next to his bed on the rightside. He saw his green phone ringing and calling from Kari. He pressed the green dial button. "Hello, Kari". He was hoping she will be one who'll respond back to him.

"T.K. are you okay". Kari out breath. He can hear her breath from the from the phone.

"I'm fine, Kari. Kari why're you out breath". T.K. repsond back to her.

"Yes. I just having a bad nightmare". Kari said to him.

"Listen Kari". The brunette listen closed what the blonde going to say to her. "Do you wanted to meet up somewhere. Since I can't go back to sleep".

"I'd love that, T.K.". Kari happy that from T.K. She is thinking an idea for them to meet. "Let meet at the park at 5:30am".

"Sound good to me" T.K. repsond back to her.

"Bye", said both. Both of them hang up their phone. He getting out his bed remove his green pajamas and wearing T.K. in his summer clothes since 'Digimon Adventure 02'. Patamon fly and landing top of T.K.'s white bucket hat.  
He left quit from his room. He know his mom got home late and she is sleeping. He grabbed his shoes from the wooden racket. He open and closed the door slower and left his apartment to meet up with Kari at the park.

He go to the park and sat at a bench. Patamon fly down from his partner hat and sat on the bench on his rightside of his partner. In few second he saw Kari wearing her summer clothes since 'Digimon Adventure 02'. He stand up from the bench and she running tohim to hug him tight. Gatomon is on her partner left shoulder and claim down from her.

"Kari are you okay". He asking the brunette.

"I happy you're here not gone". She repsond back to the blonde question. She let go of him and both them looking each other. They walking to bench and started talking about their bad dream. She has a bad dream the Real World is destory and the ruler is Dragomon. He tell her everything about his dream, even his darkside who help them.  
"I still can't believe your darkside is getting strong". Kari said. "He getting strong since you lost Patamon to Devimon".

"Yes". T.K. said to her. Six months before the defeat of Diaboromon and middle school, she tell him about her nightmare and he tell her about he lost Patamon to Devimon.

Kari places her hands around T.K. to hug him closed to her."I'm Sorry. I know hurt so much, you lost Patamon to him". She started to cried.

He place his right on her hands. "Is okay, Kari. Is hard for me to hold in". He started to cried too. Patamon fly to T.K. and landing on his lap. Gatomon come closed to her partner and hug her.  
The sun finally rises up and both of them clear their eyes. "Let eat some breakfast, I'll buy". He stand and kari stand up too, she place her left hand to T.K.'s right hand and nod to him. The Digimon is on their partner right shoulder.

**Morning day at Odaiba**

The Digidestined in their uniform for school, Yolei and T.K. walking with Cody to his school. "T.K. I talking to my grandpa and he can teach you the way of the kendo after school". Cody said.

"Sure Cody. I'll meet you after school". T.K. respond back to him. He nod back to him and he go inside his school.  
They meet up with the others and they heading to their school. "What the plan"? He asking the group.

"Me and Davis taking Tai and few the others go to the Digital World to getting their partner". Ken tell him the plan. Davis didn't saying a word about his plan. He is still thinking what Kari said to everyone last night.

"Okay". T.K. answer back. Yolei kiss Ken's right cheeking and she understand him. Kari nod to him and she understand the plan.  
While they walking to school and everyone saw them coming in the main gate together.

"Kari"! One of Kari's friends shouting to her. She wearing a red dress, pick shocks, two pair of red sandals and around her right arm is pink purse.

Kari run to her. "Hi Senri".  
She is Senri Hori was from_**Digimon Adventure: Our War**__**Game! **_She was having a birthday party when Diaboromon attack the internet.

"Having T.K. asking you out yet"? Senri asking with a wide as a Cheshire Cat's look.

"What a date"? Kari so easy to getting embarrassed and her facing turning red. "We not dat...". She was about saying her last word and started to remember last night.  
She places her hands around T.K. to hug him closed to her. She stopped remember it and blushing even more red. Few minutes later the bell ringing and she saw T.K. running to her.

"Kari. Time for class". T.K. said to her and she looking into his eyes.

"Right". Her right hand grabbed his left hand. "See you later, Senri". She saying bye to her friend and go inside with T.K.

On top the tree their partner watching them. "What wrong with Kari"? Patamon asking.

"Hmm". Gatomon thinking about Kari's feeling. "Maybe she thinking about her feeling".

Patamom doesn't know what she saying. He thinking about Kari grabbing his T.K.'s hand. "I see". She turn around and he just smiling at her.

When Kari and T.K. got to in the building and heading to their class. Going to the hallway every students was looking at them and Kari didn't let go of his hand. When they coming inside their homeroom and everyone looking at them. When they getting to their table and she let go of his hand. When classed started everyone whisper about T.K. and Kari coming in class together again. Next door is whisper to each other about next door students. When one of the students saying T.K.'s name the teacher yelled at everyone. Yolei paying attention to the board not the other students.  
Ending of the day the Digidestined put their planned into action. Davis and Ken meeting upped with Tai, Izzy, and Joe at Odaiba Elementary School computer lab. Cody and other go to his grandpa's kendo gym. He wearing his Bogu (protective gear) and holding his Shinai the wood sword on his right hand. His grandpa name is Chikara Hida.

"Good even grandpa". Cody saying.

"Yes welcome Cody and his friends". Chikara said to them and everyone sitting on the floor. "I'll show you kendo stances". He said to them and they're watching him. He showing them the stance of kendo. He show them the basic stances first put his feets apart each other then chudan no kamae (middle stance) holding Shinai with both hands, next is Jodan no Kamae (above stance) holding the Shinai on above, next is hasso no kama (eight-faceted stance) holding shinai right hand blow the guard and bend his arm to the chest above next to head and left hand holding button handle. The next to are gedan no kame (lower stance) by bring the Shinai down and both hands holding the handle and finally wakigamae (side stance), it showing left foot extended in the migi wakigami or right side, he holding the Shinai on his right side and holding both hands. "Now you try T.K." Chikara.

He stand up and bow and he put on Bogu and and grabbing Shinai. He started to practice the stance for a hour. "Okay I'm ready". He said to Chikara.  
Both of taking chudan no kamae and when the match beginning and they battle with Shinai, but Chikara saw a weaking point then he strike with one hit. Then they try again, but he fall and he still trying not to fall again but failed.

"T.K., you much find your own stance and Kendo style". Chikara said to him and T.K. bow to him.

Yolei was trying to whisper to Kari. "Hey Kari, what up with the rumor". She was looking at her with a small red bluh on her cheek and worried looking on her face. "You were holding T.K...". She heard a message from her D-terminal from Ken. She reading the message and said 'Need Help'. "T.K. we need to go now". Yolei said to everyone and everyone hear her.

He remove his Bogu. " Thank you". He bow to him. Everyone off the room.

"See you later grandpa" Cody said.

"Be careful". Chikara said to his grandson.

They running outside the building and heading to Odaiba Elementary School computer lab. They pull out their D-3 and their partner is ready. "Digiport open!" Yolei shouting. A bight white light formed around the Digidestined as they we sucked into the computer monitor. They're in forest and they saw smoking coming from the north. When running to the smoke they saw Izzy next his partner **MegaKabuterimon **and Joe next to his partner **Zudomon **on the ground.

**MegaKabuterimon (Red) is an Insectoid Digimon whose Japanese name and design are derived from the Atlas Beetle (Ag[, _Atoraa Ō-Kabuto_?), and whose English name is derived from "MegaKabuterimon". It is an evolution of Kabuterimon that was discovered within the tropical region of the Net Area. It is almost 1.5-times the size of Kabuterimon, and is quite large among Insect Digimon.**

**Zudomon is a Sea Animal Digimon whose name is derived from the onomatopoeia for a hammer thud (ｸﾇ, _Zudon_?), and whose design is derived from the walrus. Ikkakumondigivolved further, and as a Power Digimon it became able to walk on two legs. It further guards its thoroughly tempered muscles with protectors, which it made from the pelt and shell that it stole from its opponents. The horn on its head has been replaced with one that became impossible to regrow, so it voluntarily processed it into a saw shape. However, after all is said and done its strongest weapon, which it dug up from ancient ice, is its "Thor's Hammer" (_Thor Hammer_) made of Chrondigizoit**

They saw Imperialdramon Fighter Modeand Beelzemonare fight in the sky. They saw Ken, Davis, and Tai with his partner a **Reptile Digimon. It is a short and stout T****yrannosaurus rex****_-like Digimon standing about 3 feet tall, and has amber orange skin and light green eyes. It also has flattened forearms with broad, three-clawed hands, though early artwork for the _****_Digimon virtual pet_****_ depicted its hands with four claws, and distinct _****_pectoral muscles_****_. Its legs and arms are shown to be very vascular. Its tail is stubby, and its head and snout are almost as large as the rest of its body and his name is Agumon. _**Behind them are three Digimon behind a tree, one is **a Reptile Digimon whose name and design are derived from the "****_Gabu Kashira_****_" (_****_ｪﾔｪ_****_, "_****_Gabu Kashira_****_"_****?****), a Kabuki puppet whose face instantly changes from that of a timid maiden to a horned fiend with the pull of a string. Although it is covered by a fur pelt, it is still clearly a Reptile Digimon. Due to its extremely timid and shy personality, it always gathers up the data which ****Garurumon**** leaves behind, and shapes it into a fur pelt to wear. Because it is wearing the fur pelt of Garurumon, who is feared by other Digimon, it fills the role of safeguarding itself as a result of protecting its body. When it is wearing the fur pelt, its personality does a complete 180° shift **and his name is **Gabumon. **Next to him is a a **Bird Digimon whose name and design are derived from the onomatopoeia for tweeting (****ﾒﾒ****, ****_Piyopiyo_****?****), and as such it is a small bird. Part of its wings have grown to look like arms, and it is able to dexterously operate them and use them to grip objects, but for that reason it is poor at flying through the air. It usually lives on the ground, but when danger draws near it escapes by flying away. However, since its flying ability is on the same level as ****Patamon****, it sees Patamon as its rival. Its dream is to someday become ****Birdramon****, who can fly freely about the sky, and it seems it doesn't want to become ****Kokatorimon****, who cannot fly at all. As its personality is to be brimming over with curiosity, it loves to peck at the head portion of ****Tanemon**and her name is **Biyomon. **Next to her is a **Vegetation Digimon whose name and design are derived from the ****palm tree****. It has a tropical flower blooming on its head. Although it digivolved like a reptile from ****Tanemon****, it is an unusual Type which is classified as a Plant based on its outward appearances and special qualities. During the day it opens up the flower and spreads its leaf-like arms to perform ****photosynthesis****. It usually buries its root-like feet under the ground, and although it is absorbing nutrients, it is also able to walk. As for the flower on its head, when it is joyful or happy it will waft about a sweet fragrance, but when it is angered or senses danger, it releases a foul stench that will drive off even large Digimon **her name is **Palmon. **They saw the team facing a Digimon they know will is **LadyDevimon**. They running to them for reforcement to facing Ultimate level Digimon

**LadyDevimon **is a** Fallen Angel Digimon whose name and design are derived from "****LadyDevimon****". Because of its strength, due to the incomparable purity of its Darkside Power, it is said that the limits on its spread and growth on personal computers is "0"**

"Will your other team members is here". LadyDevimon smiler at them.

Tai turn around saw them coming to them and not happy to see them. "Ken. I tell you don't let Kari and T.K. come to Digital World".

"Tai. We need the hole team to be here". Davis said to the leader. "That Digimon beat MegaKabuterimon and Zudomon with just one hit.

"Davis is right. Beside he back". Ken saying a scared tone.

"Who back"? T.K. asking. Tai is not answer him. "Tai tell me who back".

"I'm back Child of Hope". Deep voice coming behind LadyDevimon inside the forest

T.K.'s emotions were completely different. His eyes were narrowed and his fists were clenched as rage emanated from him. When Ken and Cody saw his emotions changes got scaredand went shivers up to theirs spines. " **Devimon**"! T.K. shouting in a anger tone.

"I'm no long** Devimon**. I having digivolved to my Ultimate form. Call me** NeoDevimon**".

**NeoDevimon is a Fallen Angel Digimon whose name and design are derived from "New (νεο_ Neo_?) Devimon". It is a digivolved form of Devimon that was enhanced by someone. It was artificially strengthened and completely restrained, even as far as its own will. The mask which covers its face suppresses NeoDevimon's own power, and it is said that it is worn in order to control its will**

**Zerobound speaking I got only five review. I'll try to change my story around to making sound better. Please Review these chapter.**

**How'll T.K. facing his Nemesis NeoDevimon. Will T.K. be trapped in the Data World? Will Kari will finally be captured? FIND OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER**


End file.
